Uptown Boys
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: Tina, Kurt and Blaine visit the Warblers. They sing Uptown Girl and Kurt keeps bursting into laughter at the lyrics, while Tina seems to be there for more than just the performance. Niff, Klaine, Tike, Bike


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee.

**A/N: **I just had to.

* * *

><p><strong>Uptown Boys<strong>

"So why did you decide to join us?" Blaine asks turning to Tina as they walk down the halls of Dalton.

"Tina," Kurt says nudging her in the side.

"Oh, sorry. A bit distracted here. I will never get used to how out of this world your old school looks. Well compared to my world at least."

Kurt lets out a snort, "Everything looks 'otherworldly' when compared to McKinley.

Blaine still laughing, takes Kurt's right hand with his left and allows his thumb to gently glide over its back.

Kurt turns and smiles at him thinking 'This is Dalton for you. At McKinley he would never just...' but Kurt's thought is interrupted by Tina.

"Ehm," she says, "So what was the question Blaine?"

"Why did you come along?" Blaine tries again, still smiling at Kurt.

"Well, Mike wanted to know about the new Warblers."

"Why didn't he come along then?" Kurt asks turning to his left to look at Tina. 'Okay,' he thinks 'why is she blushing now?'; but Kurt does not say anything.

"He thought it might look a bit strange I guess, you know, like he was checking someone out or something."

"Oh. Okay." Blaine says, unable to keep the irritated and skeptical expression of his face.

"And with you it could not? Come on Tina, you got to admit there is a big flaw in that logic," Kurt says sounding a little annoyed but more so irritated.

"And that is…?"

"Tina, don't tell me you bought into Santana's stories about Gay Hogwarts. Not. Every. Guy. Here. Is. Gay."

"No, no, I know that, WE know that. It's just…oh I don't know. I wanted to come okay. And Mike was all for it because you know," Tina says turning to Blaine, "you two have grown so close in the last weeks I think he is a little worried you might get upset at seeing that the Warblers can manage without you and probably have replaced you altogether by now."

"Yeah, I know, Mike kept throwing me worried looks yesterday during Glee after I had told him about Kurt and I going to see the Warblers perform in their new formation. So that's what that was about?"

"Yeah," Tina says in a low voice.

Kurt is not convinced in the least, just yet, that there is not something else altogether going on here, but decides to let it go, for now.

"Tell him not to worry so much, okay Tina." Blaine adds.

"Sure, I will."

As they come to a halt in front of the Warblers' practice room Kurt reaching out for the handle asks "Have you met any of the new guys yet?"

"Only briefly last week when I met with Wes and David, and they insisted on stopping by here, for a visit. I am not the only one who left after all. Why is it that everyone assumes that I am the one the Warblers cannot function without? You should have seen them instantly drawn to Wes. He is still much more the core of the group than I ever was."

Kurt places a quick peck on Blaine's lips then smiles and asks "The new guys, any cute ones?"

With that he pushes the door open leaving Blaine, mouth agape, staring blankly, "Kurt Hummel".

Kurt turns to Blaine from where he is standing engulfed by a group of blazer clad boys and simply throws Blaine a wink that somehow has a semi-apologetic feel about it.

And as Blaine himself is almost run over by his old a-capella group's members he still wonders how Kurt does that.

Tina stands a little to the side, waving shyly at some of the more familiar faces, and soon Nick and Jeff are by her side chatting animatedly with her, making her feel like a member of the group, and leaving her longing to put on a blazer herself when they go to join the formation gradually building in one far end of the room.

She sits herself on one of the couches and is soon joined by Blaine and Kurt.

"So? A lot of new guys?" she asks Blaine, sitting to her right.

"Yeah, I am actually surprised how many now that I see them all in the same room, not just passing them by in the halls."

"Hey, just see it that way," Kurt says moving to take Blaine's right hand into his left, bringing them to rest intertwined on Blaine's thigh, "You are that hard to replace they had to get more than one new guy to do your old job."

Blaine in reply presses a kiss to Kurt's left cheek, throws him the warmest of smiles, and then moves to rest his head on Kurt's shoulder letting out a contented sigh. "Thanks Babe."

"Any time."

As Kurt looks up he sees some of the new guys quickly looking away smiles still playing around their lips; and Kurt feels a little sad, all of a sudden, wondering how many of them came here for the same reason he had last year and Blaine the year before.

"Hey, I saw that, don't. If I can't, you can't," Blaine says, and Kurt wonders aloud "What?"

"Compare yourself to them, compare them to you, whichever you just did."

"Same difference," Kurt says, smiling sadly.

"Same difference," Blaine agrees, lifting his head of Kurt's shoulder and placing his left hand to cup Kurt's right cheek, gently tracing Kurt's cheekbone with his thumb.

Blaine moves to connect their lips and Kurt without so much as a single thought parts his lips, drawing Blaine in for a deep kiss.

As they break apart Blaine hums in delight, smiling bright "I had almost forgotten how open we can be around our friends here."

"And how good it feels," Kurt adds.

"Yeah," Blaine breaths out.

"Okay," Nick says from the front of the room, "We are ready to get started if you are."

"HA! Kurt can still be made to blush as easy as last year," Jeff can be heard piping up from in between the lines of Warblers," as, sure enough, Kurt keeps turning redder and redder.

Kurt and Blaine scoot even closer together as the Warblers begin to test and build up their harmonies, eventually seemingly effortlessly bringing them together in the intro to the song chosen for today's performance.

This time Kurt is the one to lean his head on Blaine's right shoulder, all four of their hands thoroughly but gently intertwined resting on their knees.

Tina, who has never seen the Warblers perform outside of a competition looks almost too eager as, after Nick has sung the first couple of lines, she recognizes the song.

Soon all three of them are humming along to "Uptown Girl" as quietly as they can bring themselves to.

And Blaine is kind of relieved that he is not the only one looking like he really really would love to be in the midst of this performance instead of on the sidelines.

You know I've seen her in her uptown world

She's getting tired of her high class toys

And all her presents from her uptown boys

She's got a choice

As the words Nick just sang sink in Kurt bursts into laughter. And while Tina just looks irritated at that, like some of the new Warblers do, Blaine is blushing as Jeff, Nick, Thad and practically all of the old members are grinning as well, some even throwing cocky winks Blaine's way.

"They so did that on purpose," Blaine grumbles a little.

Which has Kurt only laughing harder.

Luckily the next time Kurt bursts into laughter at a lyric the old members of the group look just as surprised and clueless as the new ones.

Uptown girl

You know I can't afford to buy her pearls

But maybe someday when my ship comes in

She'll understand what kind of guy I've been

And then I'll win

But as Blaine turns his head to smirk at Kurt he sees that this time Tina is toppling over with laughter just as much as Kurt.

Blaine sits, eyes wide, staring at Kurt, who immediately moves to hug his boyfriend and whispers in his ear, "I would never, I promise she is thinking of something else." Seeing that Blaine still looks a little worried when he pulls back Kurt instantly leans back in "I love you." And Blaine finally more at ease again whispers back an "I love you too," as they both pull back this time and eyes connect.

My uptown girl

Don't you know I'm in love

With an uptown girl

As Nick ends the song, Jeff immediately comes up to high-five him then pulls him into a hug that has both Blaine and Kurt turn to each other, eyebrows raised, and smiles on their lips.

"I heard from Thad earlier on they spent the summer together, maybe…" Blaine says, and Kurt adds, "Doesn't really matter, either way I am happy they are closer again."

Nick and Jeff had been rather distant when Kurt left last year and no one had really known why. And Blaine had transferred so early in the school year that he had not really been able to tell Kurt a lot about the two boys relationship to each other after the summer break.

Only after seeing them again, with Wes and David, Blaine had been able to lessen Kurt's worry a little.

Kurt, in the next moment glancing over Blaine's shoulder notices that Tina is taking pictures and adding names to them if she knows them into her phone.

"Tina, what the hell, don't tell me you are actually here spying for Rachel."

Tina is the one snorting this time "Yeah, right, like Miss Diva, drugged up on who knows what judging by the way she has been bouncing around the last weeks with that stupid smile on her face, needs any help to get even crazier. I am surprised we haven't had a psychic episode yet this school year. Don't they usually occur every forth night with her, or was that a full moon thing? New moon? I am maybe even more surprised she is still looking for excuses for her ridiculous behavior at all. That must slowly be turning into a full time job. Maybe she has Finn do it for her and that is why he has been behaving like such a total fucking dick lately."

Blaine is just staring at Tina. He has never heared the shy and gentle girl swear like that before, Kurt however is used to it.

"All true, but stop deflecting Tina. Why are you taking pictures?"

'And there is that blush again from earlier' Kurt thinks.

"I, ehm, I…"

"It's okay Tina, I am sure it is nothing bad, right?" Blaine gently coaxes her on in his usual mild manner.

"I might as well tell you, that way it will all get easier."

Blaine and Kurt are both frowning at Tina's words, so she continues, glad that the Warblers all still seem to be caught up in their post-performance celebrations and obligatory immediate round of group critique that Blaine remembers Wes instating on his first day of council-ship, "Just in case I get run over by a truck tomorrow."

Blaine is still smiling at the memory as Tina says, "I am taking these photos to show Mike, because we are kind of looking for someone to spice up our sex life. That is why I came along too, not him, because we did not just want someone who would only be interested in Mike but me as well."

"Well, Justin has been eying you all the time, and I know he was in a relationship with one of the other boys last year," Blaine says.

"Who is he?" Tina asks following Blaine's gaze to a group of boys.

"The blond one just taking of his blazer. Wes would have jumped him for even trying that during rehearsal."

"He is cute," Tina says, "I'll go talk to him," and with that she is gone.

Kurt only now turns his gaze to Blaine, eyes slightly widened in half-question.

"Hey, no judging, after all that is what we love our friends in the Warblers for most, how open they are."

And with that Kurt's expression turns soft and a smile appears on his lips, "No, no judging. I am just surprised, I always thought Justin is gay, I mean as my Dad would say Really Really Gay."

"Oh, okay. Well, no. You know, this isn't Gay Hogwarts here or something," Blaine adds with a smirk, and Kurt mirroring his expression places a playful slap on Blaine's right shoulder as both boys turn to watch Tina chatting animatedly with the other boy.


End file.
